


Tick Tock

by SkaianClouds



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkaianClouds/pseuds/SkaianClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Terezi somehow wind up at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and some things have changed. While they try to figure out what's going on, the Golden Trio tries to figure out their secrets, and there's only so much time before everything comes crashing down. Tick tock, your time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Fanfiction

No one ever warned him about the consequences.  
No one tried to stop it.  
Watching the clock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
Tick.  
Tock.  
One year...  
Two years...  
Three years...  
A short period of peace, though much had been lost.  
Too much.  
He had protected his team from the threat...  
But it was not enough.  
Would it ever be?  
HoNK hOnK  

  
****

****

~ATH

Harry Potter had never been more relieved in his life. All he could think about was how he was going back to Hogwarts. He was so absorbed by this fact, that he almost didn’t notice the muffled boom that came from upstairs.  
“Harry?” Hermione said, “Aren’t you going to go see what that was?”  
“Huh?” he said as he was pulled out of his thoughts, “Oh yeah, I’ll go see. Probably just Kreacher.” He paused for moment before saying, “But then again, you never know with this house.”  
Ron nodded in agreement, “I’ll go with you, mate.” There was more loud banging from upstairs, “Yeah, I’m _definitely_ going with you.”  
Harry smiled as his friend followed him up the stairs, and the banging continued.  
“Blimey, what is that?” he said, “It’s coming from our room.”  
Harry approached the door cautiously, making sure he was prepared for whatever was in there. Of course, nothing could have prepared him for what was behind the door, but that is a dilemma for the near future.  
He stole a glance at Ron, who was looking slightly nervous, “Alright, here goes nothing...” He pushed the door open and was greeted by the sound of yelling, loud enough to rival Sirius’s mother.  
“WHAT THE F*** IS GOING ON?” A loud, and extremely irritated male voice came from the room.  
“Get off me Nubby! Hmmm, are you sure that’s not your real name?” Even though Harry couldn’t see the owner of the second voice, he could practically hear the smile in the girl’s voice.  
“WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT? IT’S NOT EVEN A F***ING SIX/SIX NAME!?” Harry looked at Ron, who was obviously just as confused as he was. Harry made gesture that meant ‘let’s see how this plays out’.  
“Well, if you are so particular about culture, then I suppose you could change it to Shouty McNubs.”  
“F*** NO. NOT EVEN A NOOK-SNIFFING, GRUB-LICKING ASSHOLE WITH HIS OCULAR SPHERES IN HIS PROTEIN CHUTE WHO’S ONLY BREATHED FOR 3 SECONDS WOULD EVEN CONSIDER NAMING THEMSELVES THAT SHIT-ASS EXCUSE FOR A F***ING NAME.”  
“Ehehehe. Whatever you say Karkles.”  
“ENOUGH WITH THE F***ING NICKNAMES ALREADY. I’M GOING TO TRY TO OPEN MY F***ING OCULAR SPHERES. LET’S HOPE I DON’T GO F***ING BLIND.”  
“Eh, it’s not near as bright as outside. More like a hive or something like that.”  
“Fine,” the angry voice from before had stopped shouting, “I’m opening them.” There was a sharp intake of breath, and then, “Terezi?”  
“Mm?” ‘Terezi’ said, “What is it Karkles?”  
“Terezi, you look different.” There was cackling from inside the door.  
“I was wondering when you would notice!”  
“WHAT!?” The shouting was back and as loud as ever, “REALLY!? AND YOU DIDN’T THINK TO TELL ME, ASSWIPE?”  
“Oh, calm down Karkat. I swear one of these days you’re going to pirouette of the f***ing handle,” Harry heard Terezi say, “Anyway, you were too busy yelling to let me tell you.”  
Harry and Ron heard grumbling from behind the door, “Then stop calling me those stupid-ass nicknames then.” For some reason he had eased up on the yelling.  
“Never, Nubby! Ehehehehehehe!” There was another fit of loud giggling, and various profanities.  
Harry momentarily wondered why no one else had heard the shouting. A question he fully intended to ask later.  
“Fine, _Karkat_.”  
“Thank you, and wipe that shit-eating grin off your face. What the f*** are you so happy about anyways?”  
“The fact that the one thing you’re freaking out about is nicknames.” There was silence from Karkat or whatever the girl had called him. Harry decided to interrupt their conversation, and nodded at Ron.  
“Now,” he said softly. The two friends jumped into the room and were greeted by a loud, ‘WHAT THE F***?’ from Karkat. Harry looked at the two kids in his room that were sitting on the floor, a male positioned across from a girl who was snickering at him from behind her hand. The boy was fairly short, and had black hair even messier than Harry’s. He wore a black shirt with a gray Cancer sign on the front. The girl was taller than the boy by quite a bit, Harry could tell even though she was sitting down, and wore reflective red glasses so you couldn’t see her eyes. She had messy black shoulder-length hair, and a black shirt with a teal Libra symbol. Her hair was also black.  
“Oh, by the way,” she paused between laughs, “Did I mention there were some humans outside?”  
Karkat began to move across the floor in an attempt to punch her. When he swung, the girl ducked, began to laugh, and brought a white cane with a red dragon’s head down on his head. Harry wondered where she got it.  
Karkat began to rub the back of his head with his hand while shooting daggers at Terezi, who was laughing and grinning.  
She stood up off the floor and turned to the two boys who were quite stunned at the violence just displayed, “So, are you going to introduce yourselves or what?” She took a deep sniff through her nostrils and her face went into an expression of distaste.  
“Blar, so dark and dreary. The flavors are all muted,” she took another sniff and was by Ron in a flash, with a happy grin, “Oh, but you aren’t near as licoricey as the other one,” she took a deep breath through her mouth, “Not candy red, but almost. pumpkin and licorice.” She sighed contentedly, and moved away from from Ron, who was in a state of shock from having his personal boundaries violated.  
“Give it a rest with your weird color fetish, Terezi. They’re going to thing we’re crazy,” Karkat said, still nursing his head.  
“What are you doing in my room?” Harry asked suddenly.  
Karkat stood up and dusted off his pants, “How would I f***ing know? One moment we’re trapped with a couple of f***ass idiots and the next, poof. We look like this in your f***ing hive.”   “Are you in league with Voldemort?” Harry asked.  
Terezi laughed, “Hahaha, who’s Voldemort? Sounds lame.” Harry and Ron exchanged glances.  
“You go get one of the Order,” he told Ron, who nodded and ran out of the room. Terezi frowned.  
“Awww. Where’d pumpkin go?” Harry just stared at her, and turned to Karkat.  
“What do you mean ‘you look like this’?” Karkat opened his mouth and as he started talking, the wind outside picked up and was a howling din that drowned out his answer, and died down just as soon as it had started. Harry was confused. Karkat just looked annoyed. “Never mind.” Harry tried to look at Karkat closely, but the room didn’t provide enough light. He scowled at Harry.  
Terezi was about to say something when Ron and Sirius came into the room. Sirius took one look at the two foreigners and yelled, “Stupefy!” Karkat fell to the floor a look of loathing on his face.  
Terezi raised her arms in a gesture of peace and allowed Sirius to take her out of the room, while Karkat was levitated behind Sirius. Harry followed.  
He brought the two kids into the kitchen, and with a flick of his wand ropes wrapped around their wrists. Terezi looked at it with confusion, but ended up shrugging.  
He pointed his wand at Karkat and said, “Ennervate.” When Karkat gained mobility, he began to shout.  
“WHAT THE F*** DO YOU THING YOU’RE DOING? REALLY, WHAT DID WE F***ING DO TO CAUSE YOUR ROTTED THINK PAN TO BELIEVE THAT WE NEED TO BE F***ING-” The rest of his speech was cut off by Terezi, somehow, managing to hit him with her cane, even though her hands were tied.  
“Oh, put a sock in it, Nubby. No one cares. Even _you_ don’t care. Really, if this were a memo...” Terezi trailed off on that note.  
Karkat opened his mouth again, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley, who had just come into the room.  
“Oh my god Sirius, what are you doing!? They’re children!”  
“ _They-_ ,” he said loudly, gesturing towards to the kids, “ _-were in Harry and Ron’s room!_ ” He began to shout near the end.  
Molly’s face paled, “Oh, I’ll go get Severus.” Sirius turned to look at Karkat, who was trying to gnaw through the rope.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, looking at the boy’s futile attempts to get to freedom.  
He looked mutinous. “Well, because some grub-licker with the science stick decided to tie me up _for being in a f***ing room_ , I thought I would try to chew through the f***ing ropes that bind me. Stupid blunt teeth,” he muttered underneath his breath.  
Terezi rolled her eyes, or what Harry that was an eye-roll. He couldn’t see underneath her red glasses. “Stop being so melodramatic.”  
He turned to Terezi, directing the same evil glare at her, “I’m going to be as dramatic as I want, thank you very f***ing much.”  
Another eye-roll. “What next? A tantrum over a f***ing chair?”  
“What kind of nook-sniffer would throw a tantrum about a f***ing chair?”  
“You.” There was a huff, but no further word from Karkat.


	2. Half-Truths and Letters

Karkat continued to chew on his ropes. Now that he was in more light, Harry could see the dark bags underneath Karkat’s gray eyes. He noticed, as Karkat continued his futile attempts at freedom, that his teeth were slightly sharper than normal. As Terezi smirked at Karkat, Harry saw that she had sharp teeth too. Not sharp enough to make them inhuman, but sharp all the same.  
Molly entered the room, followed by Snape who was holding a small beaker with a colorless liquid inside.  
“I only have enough for one Sirius. Which one of them will it be?” Karkat frowned at the bottles.  
“Are those poison?”  
“No, they’ll just make you tell the truth,” Sirius explained, surprisingly calm considering the situation.  
For some reason, Karkat looked expectantly at Terezi, who nodded just slightly.  
“Alright. I’ll do your truth thing.”  
Snape passed him the bottle, “Drink it all.” Karkat sniffed the bottle disdainfully, took the cork out, and chugged the liquid.  
Sirius began to ask questions first. “What’s your name?”  
“Karkat Vantas.”  
“What is your companion's name?”  
“Terezi Pyrope.” Karkat was definitely easier to understand without all the yelling and swearing.  
“Are you working for Voldemort?”  
“No.”  
“What kind of lusus names their wiggler Voldemort?” Terezi asked from the background, and was promptly ignored. There was an audible sigh of relief from Molly, who was glad that the kids were not involved with the Dark Lord.  
“Will you hurt us?”  
“Not unless you threaten us.”  
“How did you get into this house?”  
“I... I don’t know. One moment I’m on a-” Karkat paused at this point, resisting the potion, but its effects took hold and he continued to talk, but his words, like earlier, were drowned out by the loud howling of the wind. This time, Karkat didn’t look annoyed, but thankful.  
“Will where you were before concern us?”  
“No.”  
“What are you?” he asked. Karkat proceeded to pass out.  
Terezi began to laugh again.  
Sirius looked at her curiously, wondering why she was laughing if her friend was passed out. “Why are you laughing?” Then, realizing her hands were still tied and that the kids weren’t a threat, waved the ropes away with a flick of his wand.  
She laughed and brought the cane down on Karkat’s head. He still didn’t wake up, and she continued to rap him.  
“Hmm, Nubby usually wakes up.” Molly looked horrified, but Harry wasn’t surprised by the violence, considering the whack she had given Karkat earlier.  
She turned to Sirius, “I was laughing because the last time he passed out, he wouldn’t wake up for a long time. It was funny, because he was the only one who passed out.”  
“Why did he pass out?” Molly asked faintly.  
“Oh, he was being such a little wiggler. Just because he saw a bit of blood...”  
“What was the blood from?” Sirius asked curiously.  
“A friend of ours was kindly amputating another’s legs while he was asleep.” She said while smiling. Seeing their horrified faces, she added, “Oh, but he was so thankful! He just didn’t know what was going on until afterwards.” She smiled. “Karkat was the only one to pass out. Walked into the room and boom! Nighty night Karkat. He wouldn’t wake up to even the most senseless of cane drubbings.” She hit him with her cane again, “See? Won’t even respond to the nub drubbings.”  
“Why are you trying to wake him up?” Molly asked softly.  
Terezi looked concerned, “Well, ever since this one thing happened, if any of us fall asleep, our subconscious plagues us with visions of gore and death.” Molly looked horrified, Sirius looked unsettled, Harry felt sick, and Snape had left the room. “It’s the worst for Karkat. He blames himself for what happens. He hasn’t slept for...” she paused, “A very long time.”  
Molly looked at the passed out Karkat, “Oh dear...” Even Harry, despite Karkat’s earlier attitude, felt sorry for him.  
Terezi turned to look at Sirius, “So, could one of you tell me what’s going on around here?”  
Sirius looked at Molly meaningfully for a second, until she said forcefully, “Sirius. They have no idea how they got here, and they aren’t working for the Dark Lord. At the very least, they should know what mess they landed in.”  
“Alright,” Sirius said, turning back to Terezi, “You’re in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order is a secret group meant to oppose Voldemort, a wizard-,” Terezi raised her eyebrows but didn’t ask any questions. “-who’s trying to kill anyone who isn’t a follower of his.”  
“So you’re all wizards?”  
“Yeah. You don’t sound surprised.”  
Terezi shrugged, “I’ve seen weirder.”  
He nodded and continued with his tale, “Fifteen years ago, he tried to kill Harry when he was a baby, but he couldn’t and no one knows why. No one has ever survived the Killing Curse.”  
She turned to look at Harry and asked, “And you’re Harry, right?” He nodded. “That’s all I wanted to know. Continue.”  
“A year ago, he came back from the brink of death. The only problem is, no one believes it. The Ministry is trying its best to cover up any stories. They’re making Harry out to be a delusional boy who can’t live without fame.”  
“He doesn’t seem like that at all.”  
“He isn’t.”  
“Is that all?”  
“That’s the basics.” Terezi nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Is there somewhere we could put Karkat, that’s off the floor?”  
Harry who had forgotten Karkat, looked down and saw the look of absolute terror on his face. Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice it too, and picked him up. “Tell Dumbledore what happened. I’m going to put Karkat in one of the spare rooms.”  
As she began to leave the room, Terezi called out, “Don’t tell him it was my idea to get him off the floor!” Mrs. Weasley chuckled and exited the room.

**HOGWARTS**

Dumbledore looked at the curious letter on his desk. He reread it for the third time that day.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am under the impression that several of my friends have arrived in your world. I, am incredibly baffled by this development and am trying to find the cause as soon as possible. Until then, however, I must discuss their safety. I am under the impression that you are an honorable man and I beg of you to help me keep my friends safe. You have no obligation to do so, however, and if you decide that you would rather not, then there will be no repercussions. If you do offer your hospitality, than I am in your dept. As I have explained earlier, the circumstances around this event are curious, but I will not delve into that subject just yet, as there are more important things to discuss._  
_Twelve of my friends have landed in various places in your world, one I believe to be Number 12 Grimmauld Place, but the places are inconsequential as long as you can find them, which I believe you can. These twelve people are unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. Their arrival is intriguing as I mentioned before, and I fully intend to investigate the causes._  
_The reason they need a refuge is because of a close friend of mine who recently became Grimbark. Grimbark is similar to the Imperius Curse in that she is being controlled by another. I believe Hogwarts is the safest place because certain spells and enchantments around the castle do not allow her to pick up our friend’s scents. The enchantments around Number Twelve Grimmauld Place also should suffice. One other will be joining Mr. Vantas and Ms. Pyrope as soon as I am able to contact him. It has been quite a challenge, as he is preoccupied running and spreading his scent. Me and my brother hope to join sometime before the end of the year._  
_Please send a reply by owl._  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Rose Lalonde._

Dumbledore sighed and wrote a response to the girl, wondering what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hot sweet damn that coding was hard to get down  
> enjoy my pain
> 
> Homestuck © Andrew Hussie  
> Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling


	3. Introductions and Armageddons

“So, what are your guy’s names?” It had been a while since Terezi and Karkat had arrived, and Harry had wasted no time introducing Terezi to his friends.  
“Well, you already know Harry,” Hermione began, “I’m Hermione, that’s Ron,” Terezi smiled as she looked at Ron, and took a deep sniff through her nose. Ron edged away from Terezi, and Hermione looked at him, amused. Harry couldn’t help but laugh quietly.  
“That’s Ginny,” Ginny waved, “And Fred and George are upstairs.”  
“Are you related?” Ron nodded.  
“Was that your lusus in the other room?”  
“What’s a lusus?” Hermione asked, intrigued by the unfamiliar word.  
“Oh right, I forgot you guys don’t have lusus. What do you call them? I think Dave said something about a Bro?” She shrugged, “Eh, whatever. A lusus is a guardian or caretaker.”  
“Where do you come from?”  
“Alternia.”  
“I’ve never heard of a place called Alternia.” Terezi shrugged, and began to twirl her cane, when it disappeared.  
“Where did it go!?” Hermione asked, her eyes wide.  
“I captalogued it. I don’t really need it.”  
“Captalogue?” Ron asked, forgetting her earlier space invasions.  
“You know, in my Sylladex. Everyone I know had one.”  
“I’ve never seen one before,” Hermione said, “Can you explain?”  
“Hmm, well it turns items into cards, where you can retrieve and store items at will. I use a Scratch and Sniff Modus to retrieve items.”  
“Can I see one?”  
“Sure.” Terezi looked up at the ceiling for a moment and a blue and purple card appeared in her hand, and she passed it to Hermione, who looked it over.  
“How do you get the item out?”  
“Scratch it.” Hermione began to scratch the card with her nail, and a yellow dragon stuffed animal with a noose around its neck materialized. Hermione looked at it and picked it up curiously.  
“What-?”  
“That is Senator Lemonsnout. The smell of lies and deceit still linger.”  
“What?” This time it was Ron who asked the question.  
“Nah, just messing with you. Sometimes I hold court and pretend they’re alive just to annoy people. People being Karkat.”  “You really like to annoy him, don’t you?” Ron said.  
She smiled at him, “Yes I do, Mr. Pumpkin.”  
“Why do you keep calling me that!?”  
She smiled at him, “Because your hair smells like pumpkin.”  
Ron stared at her, a little weirded out, “What my hair smells like?”  She looked at Ron from behind her reflective glasses, “Yeah, every color has a flavor. Brown smells like chocolate, blue is obviously blue berries, bright orange is pumpkin, and orange is orange creamsicle. Black is licorice, and my very favorite is bright cherry red.” She finished and grinned contentedly, “Like Karkat.”  
“How can you smell colors?” Hermione asked, thinking it was a prank.  
“My lusus taught me how to.”  
“Why?” Harry asked.  
“Oh, well I’m blind, Mr. Licorice.”  
“What!? But I haven’t seen you trip over anything!”  
“Of course not. I can see, smell and taste colors with my nose and mouth.”  
“Really,” Hermione said dryly, “You’re blind? Terezi smiled her shark grin, and took her glasses off. She opened her eyes, revealing her scorched corneas. Hermione unsuccessfully stifled a gasp, but Terezi continued to grin as she replaced her glasses.  
“Still don’t believe me?” Hermione shook her head slowly.  
“H-how did-? Hermione asked but was interrupted by Terezi.  
“How did it happen? I looked into the sun.” Hermione nodded and slumped back in the armchair. Terezi grabbed Senator Lemonsnout and captalogued him before sitting down once again.  
“Ah. This is the comfiest-,” she paused, as though searching for the right word, “chair I’ve sat on in a long time.”  
Hermione frowned, having noticed the pause as well, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging sound. Harry turned to look at the cause of the noise, and saw Karkat standing in the middle of the door.  
“Really,” he said his voice a near shout, “You leave me to sleep in some sort of f***ed up recuperacoon while you just chat up the humans?”  
“Well,” Terezi said, smiling, “I did give you a good nub thrashing. So it’s not my fault you decided to take a nap and not wake up.”  
He looked at her, the bags under his eyes even darker than before he passed out, “My head hurts.” He had stopped shouting.  
“Probably due to the aforementioned cane thrashings. Out like a wiggler.”  
Karkat rolled his eyes, “Is this going to become a regular thing? Whenever I pass out you start hitting me?”  “You’re the one who asked me to wake you up with any means necessary.”  
“F*** past me!” he shouted. Hermione raised her eyebrows, “But that order still stands.”  
“Do you want to start a memo on Fruity Rumpus Asshole Factory? You can argue with yourself for a bit. Then you can go on a rant about how the only person worse than future you is past you.”  
Karkat scowled, if possible, even deeper, “F*** them both.” Terezi laughed and Karkat said, still scowling, “I’m going to go see if any other assholes are online.”  
“Have fun with that!” Terezi called out after him, and rolled her eyes, “He can be such a wiggler sometimes.”   Ignoring the foreign term, Hermione asked, “So what did he mean ‘future me’ and ‘past me’?”  
Terezi cackled, “Oh gog, it’s hilarious! All those memos are filled up with gray blocks of angry text!”  
Hermione was going to ask more but was interrupted by an angry shout from upstairs, and loud thumps signaling someone running downstairs.  
Karkat entered the room once again, his eyes wide, and his breathing panicked.  
“Terezi? You’re going to want to see this.” Ron was about to say something about how she was blind and couldn’t technically see it, but Terezi beat him to it.  
“You mean smell it?”  
“Yeah, whatever, I don’t give a shit, just come check this out.” He brought a huge computer with a six legs out.  
“What’s the husktop for?”  
“Just look at this.”  
Terezi, and the other people in the room moved over to get a better look at the screen. From what they could see it was the beginning of a conversation.

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:26**

**CG: SOLLUX.**  
**CG: SOLLUX.**  
**CG: GET ON YOUR F***ING PROFILE ASSWIPE.**

**TA: 2orry kk**  
**TA: two bu2y dealiing wiith important 2hiit**

**CG: WELL, WHATEVER.**  
**CG: THIS SHIT IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT.**

** TA: that could be argued **

**CG: ARE YOU NOT PRANCING THROUGHOUT THE AFTERLIFE ANYMORE AND LOOK LIKE A F***ING HUMAN?** (Karkat had turned away from the other people except Terezi at this point.)

**TA: a2 a matter of fact ii do**  
**TA: ii 2uppo2e you reacted badly**

**CG: NO**  
** CG: I GOT KIDNAPPED BY SOME F***ING HUMANS WITH ROTTED THINKPANS FIRST**  
**CG: AND I *ALSO* GOT INTERROGATED**

** TA: no human2 have found u2 yet **

** CG: WHO’S US? **

**arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:24**

**AG: Karkat!!!!!!!!**  
**AG: Karkaaaaaaaat!!!!!!!!**

**CG: NOT NOW VRISKA**  
**CG: I’M TALKING TO SOLLUX**

**AG: Fiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!!**  
**AG: :::;)**

**arachnidsGrip [AG] quit trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 18:25**

CG: WAIT  
**CG: WAS THAT**  
**CG: VRISKA?**  
**CG: O:B**

** TA: ye2 **

** CG: WHO’S WITH YOU **

** TA: cc, ca, and aa **

** CG: HOW?  **

** TA: ii dont know **

** CG: KEEP YOUR IDENTITY A SECRET  
**CG: I’M GOING TO GO TALK TO SPIDERBITCH.** **

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] quit trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 18:28**

**carcinoGenticist [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] 18:29**

** CG: VRISKA **

** AG: Yes, Karkat? **

** CG: YOU HAVE YOUR EYEPATCH RIGHT? **

** AG: Ye8h, why? **

** CG: PUT IT ON **

** AG: Ok8y. **

** CG: I’M NOT GOING TO ASK HOW YOU’RE F***ING ALIVE, JUST WHO’S WITH YOU. **

**AG: You’re no fun!!!!!!!!  
** **AG: 8ut Toreasnore, TC, AC, CT, and Ms. Fussyf8ngs are here.  
**AG: Why????????****

** CG: DON’T REVEAL THAT YOUR TROLLS  
**CG: WE’LL MEET UP LATER.** **

**AG: Alright.  
** **AG: 8ut  
**AG: Only 8ecause you asked soooooooo politely.****

** CG: F*** YOU  **

**carcinoGeneticist [CG] quit trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 18:31**

The humans in the room were confused by the look of rage and confusion that had appeared on Terezi’s face.  
“Spiderbitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day you guys are lucky  
> THIS GODDAMN CODING  
> JUST  
> NO  
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻
> 
> oh this story has a blog now  
> tick-tockstory.tumblr.com
> 
> did i mention that comments are the blood that keeps this story alive  
> that was disturbing  
> did i just say that  
> oh my god


	4. Distressing and Disturbing Societies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still don't own Homestuck or Harry potter

“Who’s ‘Spiderbitch’?” Hermione asked.  
Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes, but Harry saw how confused he looked. Harry wondered why.  
“‘Spiderbitch’,” he said, “Is a name Terezi uses for one of our friends.”  
“Why?” Hermione asked.  
“Well,” Karkat started, “She’s kind of a huge bitch.” Terezi laughed at him, and Karkat scowled. “Her real name’s Vriska.”  
“Why did you turn the computer away from us?” Harry asked.  
“Because there are some things in my f***ed up life that I would prefer to keep away from the eyes of prying wigglers.”  
Karkat captalogued his computer and sat down on one of the armchairs. He looked like he was deep in thought. Even Terezi had stopped grinning and looked unusually serious.  
“What’s going on?” Harry asked.  
“Shit so f***ed up, you cannot begin to comprehend in your subpar think pans.”  
“What Nubby means,” Terezi said, “Is that it’s complicated.”  
“So, do you guys know how you got here?” Hermione pressed on with the questions.  
“No. One moment I’m just sitting in my Respiteblock, and the next, poof. I’m getting kidnapped by hu-” He was cut off as Terezi punched him in the back of his head, “ _people_ ,” he continued as though nothing had happened. Harry figured that he must get punched a lot.  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Harry said sheepishly. Karkat grunted in acceptance, but continued to scowl. Harry thought he must do that a lot.  
“So, Terezi, what are we going to do about Vriska?” He asked a simple question, but he put a lot of hidden meaning into it.  
“I don’t know. Wait and see how it plays out? Paradox Space probably lead us here for some reason.”  
Karkat nodded, and Harry wondered what ‘Paradox Space’ was.  
Hermione, eager to get some more information asked, “So, what’s your life been like?” Karkat growled buried his face in his hands.  
“So f***ed up I can’t even begin to start.” Terezi nodded.  
“I can’t argue with that one.”  
“Start from the beginning,” Hermione suggested.  
“No f***ing way,” Karkat said.  
“I’ll tell you about my life since Nubby is being stubborn. I was chosen by a lusus that I never met.”  
“Chosen? Aren’t lusus your parents?” Hermione asked.  
“No,” Terezi said not explaining more. “Anyways, this was before I was blind. I lived in a forest in a treehouse.”  
“All by yourself?” Ron asked, and Terezi nodded. “That must have been lonely.”  
“No, not really. I had eleven friends that I talked to online, Shouty being one of them.”  
“I used to FLARP with a few of my other friends. Vriska was my partner on Team Scourge. We used to be really good friends,” she added looking at Hermione’s expression. “Anyway, there was this one FLARPING session, we were playing against our other friends, Tavros and Aradia, and they were on Team Charge.” Ginny, who had been pretending to not pay attention earlier, was now staring at Terezi. “So Vriska cornered Tavros and,” she paused as though looking for the right word, “pushed him off a cliff.”  
Hermione gasped, and Harry felt slightly nauseated. His expression was mirrored on Ron’s face. Karkat looked bored.  
“Did he die?” she asked.  
“Oh no, he was just paralyzed from the waist down. He was supposed to die though.” Hermione looked horrified, by Terezi continued on with her gruesome story, “Anyways, Aradia tried to get revenge on Vriska. She’s kinda got this thing going on where she can hear the voices of the dead.” Terezi looked absolutely serious as she said this, “She set some of Vriska’s vic-” she sounded like she was going to say victims, but paused halfway, “She set some of the ghosts to haunt Vriska. Vriska in turn, manipulated Aradia’s matespirit to- to do some pretty horrible things to her. He felt so bad afterwards. He had no idea what he was doing at the time.”  
“Then it was my turn to get revenge. I was more strategic in getting my revenge. Vriska had something she shouldn’t have had. I contacted the owner, and he freaked the f*** out. When Vriska went to go pick it up, it blew up. She lost her eye.” Hermione looked horrified at all the violence and maiming Terezi had been talking about.  
“So, Vriska decided to get revenge on me by making my lusus tell me to look into the sun. I probably would have died if not for dumb _luck_.” She spat the word luck as though it were the worst insult she could think of.  
“So, I was blind, my lusus taught me how to survive while blind, blah blah blah. The cycle of revenge ended when Aradia made Vriska pay.” Terezi smiled evilly.  
“Oh my God, that’s horrible.”  
“It’s pretty f***ing normal where we come from,” Karkat said, and he sounded unconcerned.  
“ _Normal!?_ ”Harry exclaimed.  
Karkat nodded, “Our culture is pretty f***ed up. I was never one for all that shit. I prefer to watch rom-coms.”  
Ron laughed, thinking he was joking, but Karkat looked dead serious. Terezi cackled, and he ignored it.  
“So, what happened to Vriska?” Hermione asked.  
“From what I heard, Aradia beat her up pretty badly. Almost died,” Terezi said nonchalantly, as though it were a normal part of life. There was a sort of awkward silence between the kids, and Hermione, desperate to break it asked;  
“So, what was your life like Karkat?”  
Karkat gave her a glare that would have made his lusus proud. “F*** you and f*** my life.”  
Hermione, who was having trouble getting used to Karkat’s exceptionally foul mouth, let her mouth dangle open for a few seconds until she realized what she was doing and closed it, blushing profusely. Terezi cackled, and Ron joined her after a second, and soon everyone was laughing except Karkat.  
“You’ll have to get used to what come’s out of Karkat’s foul mouth,” Terezi said, still laughing.  
“Your mom won’t like that very much, will she Ron?” Harry asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
“No, I don’t think she will!” Ron laughed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised I would have this up by the weekend  
> Still not caught up to FanFiction so you guys don't really have to worry about updates for a while.  
> 300 new words of chapter 15 thank god that thing is killing me 
> 
> Happy Easter everyone!


End file.
